Love Obscured
by Awesomely Edgy
Summary: Sophie Foster joins the council, now having to deal w/ her new position & life at school. But when she receives threats & a certain death note, she must go in hiding. W/ a new identity & secret benefactor, Sophie attends school as someone else. And she can't tell her friends. All they know is that Sophie has gone missing. (Collaboration between Pen. edge & thesuperawesomebookworm)
1. Chapter 1

**Heya this is Pen. edge (dude I just experienced everyone's pain in typing my name on this thing! It keeps disappearing!) and thesuperawesomebookworm! We're doing a collaboration for this story as said in the summary! This, however is only a short preview written by thesuperawesomebookworm! The first chapter will be coming out shortly! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Prologue

The nerve! The audacity! The entire concept is absolutely ludicrous! Who do they think they are? Giving a mere child power equal to mine! In what ways are we equals?! In what universe is she worthy of sharing the councilor title!? I have given my life to this council! I have relinquished freedom, privacy, comfort, and love for this cause, and she makes a mockery of it! All of it! Who in their right mind would vote to reward an insolent, impudent teenager one of the highest positions in the Elvin government?!

She is not fit to be a councilor! She is not fit to take Kenric's place! She is not worthy to even think about Kenric! He was twice the elf she will ever be, and to think they want her to replace him!? He is dead because of her!

In what warped, miserable world is a pathetic girl born of twisted rebel minds in the midst of insanity holding a position on the most powerful council simply to appease said rebels acceptable?! How is it possibly conceivable that this was going to bring peace and assurance to the Elvin unrest! It is absolute insanity!

The problem is not a weak council and unjust society; the solution is not an insubordinate underage councilor! Quite the contraire, the problem is that such outrageously brazen proposals are actually being considered! The problem is this doubt in the council. The problem is the lack of respect, of fear! The problem is the influence these rebels have developed, and the solution is getting rid of the girl.

The solution, is Sophie Foster's death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hi _bookworm_ here! And pen. edge! We're finally out with chapter 1, which was written by me, pen. edge! we hope u guys enjoy it! _thesuperawesomebookworm_ will be writing chapter 2 so stay tune for that!**

 _ **yeah and I might be a tad partial in saying this but pen . Edge did an awesome job on this chapter so I hope ya'll like it as much as I did!**_

 **Aw haha thx bookworm! Anyways just wanted to say sorry for the delay in this update! We were having trouble figuring out how to work the author's note together and this whole collaborating process is new to us, so thx so much for waiting** **patiently!**

 **TO THE SHOUT OUTS!**

 **THX TO BookButterfly11, But What If You Fly, EmUnited, LookingRound, Reyna Kane, Sassy di Angelo, The Lost Keeper, Xylia Neo, xoYanaaa, AND twinkletoestbh FOR FOLLOWING/** **FAVOURTING!**

 **The Lost Keeper: _Awww thank you so much! If you thought that was amazing just wait! I hope this chapter satisfys all your readerly cravings! And can I say thank you SO MUCH from the bottom of my heart for being the very first reviewer?! We were sitting the squealing about how we got our very first review and that was thanks to you and your_ awesomeness! (HAHA YESSS! Btw pen. edge here and we were nonstop private messaging each other our fangirl squeals for our first reviewer! So thx for giving us that moment of pure happiness and hope u like this chapter! )**

 **thePenguinandPanda: _Awesomesause! Psychotic was precisely what I was going for! Well maybe more psychopathic. Psychotic is a serously asylum level crazy, but psychopath is so much more sinister because they calculate. Either was the elfs top notch crazy. But I digress. Thank you so much for reviewing! You are one cool person!_ (Ahaha ****wowww bookworm... anyways haha thx! yep i agree with bookworm and u, the person is definitely a bit crazy and sinister too bu u can guess who it is? well u will at the end! if u have an idea who it is... tell us! i wanna know who u think is the craziest among the councilors!)**

 **Xylia Neo: _Oh you have an idea?! I am so excited for this story, we spent weeks sitting there trying to come up with the perfect plot, I hope we don't dissapoint. I would love to know what you think though, of course I can't tell you of you're right...but still! I know what you mean though, when you have a theory and you are just dying to say what it is but you would die of embarrassment if you were wrong but you need to know! Anyways thank you for being excited about this I know I am and thank you for so much for reviewing it meaning the world to us as i am sure you understand from your own stories. Hope you like this chapter!_ (omg tell us! its ok if ur wrong but hey u might also be right! we're dying to know who u think it is! and just gonna put this in, I'm pretty sure me and bookworm both look up to u and so just wanting to say that! i mean u honestly inspired me into wanting to do a collaboration so i hope u like it!)**

 **Sassy di Angelo: _OH MY GOSH YOURE SO SWEET THANK YOU! HEY PENNY DID YOU HEAR THAT SHE (or he ya never wanna assume) CALLED US AWESOME! Whew sorry about that I get excited. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter too! Stay cool!_ (Omg that nickname tho! and I'm just going to say it... IM A GIRL! Lol but yeah, never want to assume bookworm... or maybe wormy... grrrrr maybe booky... nah that sounds terrible. How about awesomer... sigh this ins't going to work, is it? I think i'll stick to bookworm but as she said... OMG THX FOR CALLING US AWESOME WE LOVE U! Btws i totally need to read ur fanfic... I've been losing track of all the fanfics i need to catch up on but no need to worry, i will def try to read us as soon as possible!)**

 **Twinkletoestbh: _Oh mwahahahah the theories! Oh my gosh the spoiler in me wants to get out but the writer is stronger! Guess you will have to wait and see! Hehehe. Hope you like this chapter!_ (AYAYAY we got twinkletoestbh to read our story! just saying.. ur an awesome writer so I'm so happy ur reading our story and hehe... r u right? or wrong? hmmm u gotta find out tho! cuz we're not going to spoil our own story!)**

 **Hi: HI! _thank you so much for your review! And as for that cookie I will be sure to pass it to penny (I like this nickname) her (again assuming here) other story is absolutly fantastic isn't it!_ (... Lol was Penny supposed to be me? That's hilarious! Anyways... pen. edge here and awww that's so sweet! thx for the cookie too! it was delicious! lol but thx for enjoying my other story! i hope u like this one just as much :))**

 **xoYanaaa: _YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND (WELL TEQNICALLY I DID NOT WRITE THIS CHAPTER BUT STILL...HAVE FUN WITH IT)..._ (Hey friend! it's pen. edge now! and haha bookworm's prologue was a great hook so i hope this chapter matches up! Enjoy reading it! and omg review cuz u know how much i love ur reviews! ;))**

 **BookButterfly11: _wowzers. I do not know how to match the sheer awesomeness of that review. But, then agian, I never do with you. Let me start by saying, KOREAN POP BAND PEOPLE IT'S OFFICIAL I MUST LOOK THIS UP AND MAKE IT MY FAVORITE BAND OR SOMETHING THIS KIND OF COOLNESS DOES NOT HAPPEN OFTEN YOU GUYS! second, WHY WOULD YOU PUT YOUR SANITY IN OUR HANDS I MEAN YOU THOUGH I WAS BAD JUST WAIT NOW IT'S DOUBLE TROUBLE! (Hehe double trouble) AND THE THEORIES I HAVE BUT ONE ANSWER...READ! And we are in the same boat, I was procrastinateing homework when I wote it too (: here s that update I hope you like it!_ (Wow... did i really need to reply to this review? I'm pretty sure bookworm just went crazy with it but anywayysssss thx so much and hopefully we didn't let u die for long so heres the update! Cheers!)**

 **Sugarspice: _yay thank you! I hope you like this chapter!_ (hope u think this chapter is interesting too! tho its kind of set up but trust me... it gets way more interesting! ;) its only the beginning!)**

 **EmUnited: (YAY would u look at this! An update! lol hope u enjoy it!)**

 ** _Whew penny you shouldn't let me answer these reviews anymore I tend to ramble and shenanigans and stuff_**

 **(Hmmm did i have a choice in that? lol)**

 ** _(: one last thing_**

 ** _Drum roll please_**

 ** _(No seriously, drum on something, this is important)_**

 ** _The very first chapter in this epic story is dedicated to the very first person to review..._**

 ** _THE LOST KEEPER! YOU GO! YOU ARE THEAWESOMENESS IN THIS WORLD!_ (YEP WE LOVE U! THX FOR BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER!)**

Chapter 1- Sophie's POV

She ran. Faster than ever, through the everlasting woods. Her hair whipped around behind her, her natural highlights glistening under the sun. Adrenaline rushed through her veins. Her lungs burned with excitement. She closed her eyes and focused, narrowing her targets down. Then she saw them, straight ahead. Opening her unique brown eyes, she smiled.

"Gotcha." She whispered as she lunged through the bush and slammed into two other elves. They tumbled down, laughing and squealing. Finally the two of the triplets she tagged groaned as they sat up.

"Sophie, you're no fun! You always seem to know where we are!" Lex and Rex wined. Sophie put on a triumphant smile with her chin raised.

"Well I just happened to have amazing talent for Base quest. Maybe you should have been on my team if you didn't want to lose!" Sophie teased. "You should learn from your sister. She chose the right side." Lex and Rex rolled their eyes as they brushed off dirt from their tunics.

"We'll get you back for this! I happened to manifest a great ability, so I'll beat you next time! Just wait!" Rex promised. Right after he said that, his eyes went wide as he covered his mouth in a rush. Rex turned to Lex with a conflicted and guilty face.

"I'm so sorr—" Rex started to say before Lex waved him off.

"It's fine, really. Maybe I'm just slow at manifesting…" Lex tried to make it light, but an awkward silence filled the air. Lex smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Sophie recognized that look. She used to wear the same expression, always acting fine when she wasn't. Back then, she was only a clueless thirteen year old girl.

Now, she's grown and she's actually sixteen, a year older than she thought she would be since she was always counting by human years. Turns out, she was counting it all wrong. She is a year older than Biana and Dex, and about the same age as Keefe. At first it was mind-blowing, but she's gotten over it. But looking back at the triplets, they reminded herself of when she was younger.

The triplets had really grown too. Their fourteenth birthday was approaching soon and it was surprising how the age gap didn't seem as big as it was when they were younger. Not to mention, two of the triplets manifested their own abilities. Bex and Rex became conjurers, taking after their mother Juline and their aunt Edaline. However, Lex was the only one who hasn't manifested yet. Even though he was still positive and hopeful, time was cutting in close. It must be so pressuring to be the only one to have not manifested yet. Sophie gave Lex an encouraging smile as that thought crossed her mind. He returned it, turning back to his normal, carefree attitude.

"So now that we're caught, what do we do?" Lex asked. It was also the first time that the triplets were playing Base quest with Sophie and the others, now that they were older. Sophie shrugged.

"Hmm carry on with the game? Maybe we should find Biana." Sophie suggested.

"But I'm already here!" Biana's voice cut through the conversation. She blinked in next to Lex and put an arm around him, making everyone surprised. She laughed.

"Man, that never gets old. It's why I love being a vanisher!" Meanwhile, a slight blush grew across Lex's cheeks as he avoided Biana's eyes. Sophie smiled secretly to herself. Looks like someone had a crush. Though aiming for Biana would be pretty hard. Sophie silently wished Lex good luck in her head before breaking out into a smile.

"Well let's find the others then!" Sophie said.

"Yes! I call going for Keefe! He'll never see me coming!" Biana jumped in. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Please, he'll feel your giddy emotions right away!" Sophie teased. Biana put a hand on her heart and feigned a hurt expression.

"Whatttt, no! I'm good at acting and suppressing my feelings!" She defended. Rex laughed at this.

"Biana, you're an open book. He'll know it's you from a mile away!" He joked. Biana's mouth gaped open. She pointed at Rex while exchanging an impress look with Sophie.

"Woah, he's becoming sassy. Is he finally learning from me? The master of all sass?" Biana flipped her hair and fluttered her long eyelashes. Sophie doubled over in a fit of laughter along with Lex and Rex. After having a good laugh, they decided to go find Dex and Bex to team up against Fitz and Keefe.

Sophie transmitted to Dex telling him to bring Bex and met up with them. Sophie had to say, over the years, Dex seemed to have grown the most. For first, he seemed to finally hit puberty. He grew taller than Sophie and even developed muscles. He wasn't buff but was a fairly good size. And whenever he smiled, his dimples would appear, making girl's swoon. In the past, he was mostly described as cute, but now, he's grown to be pretty attractive. Though of course, Sophie only saw him as her cousin and best friend.

"Hey guys!" Dex called as he and Bex ran up to them. "What's our plan?"

"We're aiming after Fitz and Keefe." Sophie answered. Dex nodded and glanced at his two younger brothers.

"Caught huh?" He smirked. His brothers rolled their eyes and gave him a playful punch.

"Can we go back to the time when we teased you instead of the other way around?" Lex joked. Everyone laughed and Dex ruffled Lex's hair.

"Wishful thinking, my friend." Dex said. Sophie chuckled as she glanced at everyone. It was amazing to think how much everyone has changed. Feeling nostalgic, Sophie looked up at the broad sky and inhaled a breath of fresh air. Feeling ready, she turned to her friends.

"Okay, let's go after Keefe first!" Sophie announced. Right then, a voice came out from the bushes.

"Go after who?" Sophie turned around just in time to see Keefe run out of the bushes and tackle her. She let out a squeal as she and Keefe rolled on the ground laughing. When they came to a stop, Keefe had her pinned down beneath him and was smirking.

"So whose the one who got caught now?" Keefe asked with a proud tone. Sophie rolled her eyes and suddenly pushed him off. She took his surprise to advantage and pinned him down instead. She gave a mischievous smile.

"What were you saying?" Keefe laughed, holding his hands up.

"I surrounded to the almighty Foster!" He joked. She giggled and got off, feeling accomplished. Feeling out of breath, she asked, "So where's Fitz?"

"Right here." She turned around to see him standing along with the others. She gave him a surprised look.

"Woah, when did you get here?" She asked. He gave a smirk.

"When you and Keefe were off in your own little world." Fitz teased. Sophie felt heat rush to her cheeks.

"Shut up!" She laughed. Just as she was about to say something, she felt her imparter ring. Curious, she took it out and saw that Grady was calling her. She motioned her friends to quiet down as she picked it up.

"Hello? Grady?" She said.

"Sophie, come home right now. It's important." Grady ordered, his tone serious and strict. Sophie frowned, feeling confused.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked, concerned. Her friends exchanged worried glances as they listened to her responses. They started to whisper, asking her what was wrong. She motioned for them to shush and continued listening to Grady. Grady never usually talks in that tone unless there was an accident or something majorly wrong. He sighed and spoke in a lower voice.

"Just come home. It's urgent. I'll explain when you get here. Ok, honey?" He asked on the other end. Sophie nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you there then." She said, hanging up. She turned back to her friends with a puzzled and disturbed expression.

"What was that about?" Fitz asked. Sophie shrugged and frowned.

"I don't know but it must be something serious…" She sighed and rubbed her head. "Well I guess I have to go but I'll see you guys later!" She said. They nodded, still looking concerned. Sophie waved to them as she left and took out her light leaper. She held it up toward the bright sky.

"Havenfield!" She called out, and was whisked away into the air. Once, she arrived home, she immediately pulled the door open and rushed in.

"I'm home!" She announced, hoping Grady would hear her. She knew he did when she heard his footsteps against the floor.

"Sophie, good you're home." He greeted. He walked up to her and from the look at his face, Sophie knew he was conflicted about something.

"So what's the emergency?" Sophie asked, feeling her heart pace a bit more. Grady's face turned stone serious and his tone was grave. He looked straight into Sophie's big brown eyes.

"It's the councilors. Apparently, they want to offer you a position… as the newest and youngest councilor in Elvin history."

 _ **Dun dun dun!**_ **(So this chapter was a setup but trust me.. u'll be hanging off ur seat once we get the plot started hehe ;))**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi everyone it's bookworm here! I just finished this chapter, I hope you like it! Since Pen . edge wrote that amazing last chapter, she will be doing the main shout outs to you wonderful people._**

 **Yep! Bookworm did such a marvelous job on this chapter! So onward with the shoutouts!**

 **THANKS TO** **ClaryJace4ever, LookingRound, QuilAndInk9037** **FOR FOLLWING/ FAVOURITING!**

 **EmUnited: Yes we loved adding the triplets too! We thought it was about time the Dizznee family got more recognition! And for the Sokeefe... cmmmmmmmmm maybe... u'll have to find out! Cuz this story definitely contains some twists in turns that u might never be able to guess! ;)**

 **Sassy di Angelo: Haha thx! Yes we can't wait to finally get to the climax of this story! Im honestly so excited to write it and have u readers become so entranced, u might never be able to sleep! Well, that's my goal... let's see if I achieve it or not! But haha, yeah I'd say me and bookworm make quite a good team here! Its good that we also edit each others chapter and each of us has really good ideas for the story, so yeah, we work well together! Hopefully we'll make u fall off ur seat again! :)**

 **QuilandInk9037: Yep, but it'll only get more intense from here! Theres no stopping the suspense in this story. It's going to be very dramatic and might make u anxious! Look forward to it! Haha ;p**

 **Twinkletoestbh: Aw thats sweet! I wasn't kidding tho, ur def one of the inspirational writers on here** **that everyone loves! But yeeeessssss, we have many more cute scenes to go around! Not just Sokeefe but we will have everything... a little bit of Sox and a little bit of Sophitz! WOOHOO!**

 **LokingRound: OH U WILL HOPEFULLY LOVE THE PLOT! I LOVE IT (and I'm biased... I'm quite aware lol) BUT I HONESTLY THINKB U'LL GET KNOCKED OFF UR SEAT ONCE U READ IT! Tbh, i might be looking forward to getting to the plot more than anyone... lol I'm just so psyched to let everyone see where our story is headed and I'm glad ur excited too!**

 **But What If You Fly: Haha, we're glad ur interested already, but i assure u, u might be even more interested in the next few chapters!**

 **xoYanaaa: HAHA I know u love sokeefe! I mean... look at All At Once... sigh... that was some extreme cuteness right there! Ahhhhh anyways! HAHA u no longer have to wait for this chapter cuz its already out rn! Tho for the next update in which i'll be writing.. well sorry but u might have to wait a little longer for that one! ;)**

 **Hi: If we're killing u already... u might be dead by the time we get this story moving! This story is going to end on so many cliff hangers... actually i think we'll try to make every chapter hang on a cliff hanger soo... i wish u the best of luck that u'll survive long enough to finish this story! lol!**

 **Copic: YESSSSS UR FINALLY BACK! Aw the fandom has missed u Copic! And me and bookworm are joyed that u r back and reading our story! We hope u enjoy it as much as we do! :)**

 _ **Just wanna say that you all so much for reviewing we both love you so much!**_

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to the one and only**_

 _ **EmUnited for being the first person to review for this chapter! You are not only amazing but you know what? You occupy space and you have mass, you know what that means? You matter! (Ah science puns. You never dissapoint me)**_

Chapter 2- Sophie's POV

"I-I'm not sure I can do this." Sophie stuttered, wringing her hands, trying not to wipe her sweaty hand on her beautiful gown. Despite her distaste for formal attire, she knew she had to look the part when meeting the councilors, especially when responding to their summons to _become_ one.

"It will be fine. All you're doing is talking; you do that all the time. There is no reason to worry." Alden assured her. That barely calmed her raging nerves. At the moment, they - being Sophie, Grady, Alden, Dex, and somewhere hidden, Biana- were all gathered around in the stadium sized corridor of the councilors' private hall in Eternalia. Ordinarily, only the councilors and emissaries were ever allowed to step foot into the great room, and Sophie was about to go in there. _Alone_. Sure she had brought her father, Alden, and best friends for support, but they could only go so far. Luckily she and Biana had worked out a plan that, using her vanishing abilities, Biana would sneak in and lend Sophie some silent support, but it was still terrifying.

Grady nodded. "We'll be right here the whole time." She still stared at the door. Why her? Why after everything? Was this a joke? Was it some trick? What if it was true? She would became a councilor and ruined everything? It was just too much. The room started to get too hot, and she bent over trying to catch her breath.

"Sophie?!" Her three companions exclaimed as she doubled over, Dex and Grady barely catching her from falling over due to her sudden dizzy spell.

"Just relax, you're okay." Her father cooed as she slowed calmed her racing heart.

"Hey guys, may I have a minute with Sophie?" She heard Dex ask, and they must have agreed because she soon heard them walking away.

"You okay?" She shook her head.

"Yeah, stupid question." Dex paused. "You know I don't like the councilors."

"So you think I should say no?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"I didn't say that."

"But-"

"I know. But don't you think that's the exact reason we need someone like you in there? I don't like them, or what they stand for, but if anyone can turn them around, it's you."

She shook her head. "I'm not ready. I'm still in school; I'm still just a kid!"

Dex gently lifted her chin up towards him, "You underestimate yourself. You left behind your entire life to fight in a corrupted war, to save a world that you still saw beauty in. You've dealt with rebels and conspiracies, heck you and Keefe almost single handedly defeated Neverseen when you helped Keefe convince them he was on their side! You have unparallel abilities! You helped Tam and Lihn make peace with their family, even though it hurt you to see them go so far away. If anything, you have the kindest heart that I have ever seen."

They sat in a moment of silence, Sophie could feel the familiar heart of a blush rushing to her cheeks, combined with a heart-touching happiness. Still, she sighed. "Dex, even so, I'm just not sure I'm up for something like that."

"We both know being a councilor is hard, but if anyone can do it-if anyone _should_ be doing it, it's you."

After thinking deeply for a few minutes, she took a deep breathe. "Okay. But if this all falls apart and ends in a total disaster, I reserve the right to blame you."

He smiled, showing his adorable dimples. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed her forehead and without backing away, he mumbled, "Are you ready?" Sophie suddenly became aware of their close proximity, and she started to get nervous for an entirely different reason.

"About time you two finished you heart to heart! You don't want to keep the councilors waiting, do you?!" They jumped apart, both blushing.

"Biana, what are you doing here?" Dex asked.

"She is here to be my invisible support inside." Sophie explained.

""Speaking of which, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Sophie looked to her left and saw Grady and Alden walking towards them but she decided not to wait. She took a deep breathe, and nodding to Dex she pushed open the giant doors.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light inside, but once they did, she couldn't breathe. The entire room was shaped like an opera house without anything but a long balcony, where the councilors all sat at. it was like walking on stage and the councilors would just be looming down at you from above. The walls were made entirely of some sort of stained glass, so that from the corner of your eye, the glass seemed to move. When she looked up at the ceiling, she saw stars, as if the night sky had been permanently captured on the ceiling. Tiny stars drizzled down as they descended, turning into tiny white and gold flowers and landing on the gold diamond floors. It was the most beautiful room she had every seen, and it was so open she swore they could hear her heart beating.

Seeing how extravagant the entire area was made Sophie feel underdressed, which was ridiculous because she had put more effort into that outfit that she could ever recall putting in any other time. Her black silk gown was iridescent, so when hit with light it reflected a rainbow. She could feel the loose pieces of curled hair that was not in her bun, touching a small portion of her back due to the deep openness of the back of her gown. It matched the deep v neck of her flowing empire gown and the lower thigh length slit on the skirt. Her sleeves were modeled after the Greek styles of openness and the train was about seven feet long. With all golden earrings, necklace, eyeliner, slave bracelets on each hand ( **I swear that is the real name)** and stiletto heels, she had never felt more ravishing. Even Vertina had agreed. Yet in the splendor of the fantastical room, she felt underwhelming.

"Thank you for coming, Ms. Foster." Councilor Emery spoke up from his position in the middle of all the councilors. Sophie remembered the last time they had been like this, her standing in front of all the councilors, awaiting her fate. It had been after her, her friends, and after some heated discussions the councilors, had defeated the Neverseen and she was being rewarded for her work. Then again, the time before that, they had put an ability restrictor on her head. Her meetings with the councilors were all like that, half good, half bad. She was just hoping this turned out to be one of the good ones.

"Hello Councilors, and it is Ruewen now." Sophie had struggled with letting go of her human life but she had felt her last name was an important part to let go. Now only Keefe was allowed to call her that name. After her correction she silently congratulated herself when she didn't fall while curtseying. Every time was still a victory.

"My apologies, Ms. _Ruewen_. Now to the matter at hand. I assume you are aware of the opening on the council due to Councilor Alina's…unfortunate demise?" He was referring to how she had been discovered as a member of the Neverseen and had her mind broken.

"Yes sir, I am."

"And you are also aware that though the wars are over there is still a great deal of unrest and a call for change, which is now directly hanging on the newest councilor to take Kenric's place?"

"Well yes I suppose." She wasn't quite sure where he was going with this.

"Well Sophie, we would like you to fill that spot."

Although she knew this was what the meeting was about, it was still a shock to hear. "I-are you sure?"

Bronte snickered from his throne. "Sophie, trust me, this debate has been _extensive,_ we wouldn't be asking if we were not sure. You have more abilities, some previously unknown, than any other elf." She smiled. After all this time she had actually grown rather fond of the bitter old elf, especially after all the time she had spent teaching him to inflict good and vise versa. Still, for him to be in her support was a big deal.

Terik was the next to speak up. "You also have to ability to be the youngest elf to ever join the nobility, if you had chosen to skip all the levels you were able to rather than stay with your friends."

"Not to mention how connected you are to all the current issues, you understand them." Added Clarette.

Emery wrapped it all up by saying, "Among other reasons, you would be the change people are looking for, while maintaining the outstanding abilities of the council. Of course it is hard work, you will have to deny yourself love, a family, probably a normal life altogether, but what better way to honor Kenric and to help the world you love than join the council?" All the other councilors nodded in agreement except Oralie, who seemed strangely upset, but all Sophie could hear was no love, no freedom as the face of a boy very close to her heart popped into her mind.

"Wait- I..." Sophie found herself panicked. The room became completely silent as Sophie was inwardly fighting with herself. All she ever wanted would be gone- impossible to ever imagine anymore. How could she sacrifice all of that?

 _No!_ Sophie shook her head, trying to find sense in was right. She had to make a change, to fix things. She wanted freedom more than everything, but the elves deserved a world where it was fair. Numbly, she found herself saying it would be an honor.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped a bit, silently cursing and thanking Biana for bring there.

"Wonderful! Then the formal vote will be taken today and announced tomorrow to the world. Get some rest tonight Sophie, because tomorrow, the first day of the rest of your life begins."

When she was walking away she caught Oralie's eye, hoping to speak to her, but the woman saw her and, with an indiscernible look, swiftly walked away. _Okaaay._

….

That night Alden brought over the results from the vote. There was one negative. It was Oralie. As she rolled up the scroll, very confused, Sophie saw a note fall out. Her hands shook as she read it over.

 **Sophie Elizabeth Ruewen,**

 **Stay away from where you don't belong and be careful where you tread, for so long as you are part of the council, I will personally assure, you are not safe.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everybody, Bookworm here (or Page, hehe get it) saying I am so sorry for the wait. I think I speak for both of us when I say school hit pretty hard and life hit harder. The short hiatus was unannounced, and I apologize, but I feel inevitable for both of us. However, Pen really brought it in this next chapter making it not only the longest one yet but also a marvelous jump start on the action to come. I personally loved reading this chapter and I hope you guys do too. So lets skip the waiting and get onto the shoutouts! (they will be a tad shorted this time so we can get to the awesome story!)**_

 _ **EmUnited: Lol you are truly amazing, has anyone ever told you that? You totally deserved that dedication! However, you are correct that we cannot disclose any plot info (as much as I want to). I hope you love this chapter even more than the last!**_

 _ **The Glittery Hedgehog Ninja: Ohh I love sneaking around classes to read! Thank you and, I'm not gonna spoil anything, but just wait until you get further into the story: the awesome and the eeriness get better!**_

 _ **Booknerd726: MWAHAHAHAHAHAH Isn't it so juicy! Thank you so much for liking this story, it means the world. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**_

 _ **Xylia Neo: Wow, I hope we don't disappoint all your theories! All I can say is there is a lot more twists to come!**_

 _ **xoYanaa: OMG thank you! And I know how you feel, is it crazy that as I was writing I was yelling at Sophie too! XD. And while I love Sokeefe, they all gotta have their moment since the ship is not decided yet ...or is it? Guess you will just have to read and see. Hope you like the update!**_

 _ **Random: I am so sorry for having made you wait so long. Both Pen and I had a lot going on and unfortunately this story had to become less of a priority. But I promise that will not be the case since summer freedom is upon us. I hope this chapter is the update you were longing for.**_

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful, fabulous, phenomenal EmUnited for the second chapter in a row! *slow clapping from the impressed KoTLC fandom* You deserve something great to happen to you today. I mean, I can't do anything more than dedicate a chapter to you, but you definitely deserve something cool to happen. I will hope for you. Thank you for being such an awesome reader and please never change!**_

Chapter 3- Sophie's POV

It has already been three days since she received the threat note. As soon as she read the note, she tucked it away in her pocket before Grady could see it. Even now, she couldn't shake off the anxious feeling of being watched by someone. Biana, thinking Sophie was shaken up by becoming a councilor, decided that the two of them should have a sleepover to cheer her up. Honestly, Sophie was grateful for that. She needed something to get her mind off of things. Being with the Vackers calmed her nerve. She knew Biana, Alden, and Della would always hear her out and rush to her aid if she needed it. And Fitz… no matter what happened, he'd be the first to find her when she was in trouble. She trusted him. Completely.

Sophie was sitting on the edge of Biana's bed as Biana spread out next to her. The two of them sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Sophie was dying to talk to someone about the whole councilor oath. She tried to remain calm when calling off love and her freedom, but she didn't like it. Inside, she wasn't sure she wanted to do that. Sophie just felt like she wasn't ready. Sure, she agreed with what Dex had told her before she went in the meeting. She knew the council needed someone who could set the council straight. But then again, she might just bring in more chaos. It was obvious someone didn't want her on the council, and being on it might be her own demise. She'd be lying if she said the threat note didn't freak her out. In fact, the more she found herself alone, the more afraid she felt. There was a constant shiver and chill she felt behind her, like there was a constant pair of eyes on her. Sometimes, it felt like someone was standing right behind her, whispering in her ear that she'd be killed if she didn't leave the council. Maybe she was going delusional from the stress, but she just needed to confide in someone. Sophie thought about talking to Biana about it, but she didn't know how to bring it up. Fortunately, Biana beat her to it.

"Hey, I know you're probably worrying over the council meeting, but I think you did the right thing." Biana started slowly, carefully choosing her words, knowing it was a touchy subject. Biana glanced at Sophie, slightly tilting her head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sophie looked up at her best friend and closed her eyes. She let out a deep sigh.

"I just… I just don't know if I did chose the right thing for _me_. I know, it might be selfish for me to say this, but I don't want to give up my life." Sophie answered solemnly. She knew this was something Biana couldn't help her with, since it was out of her control. Yet Sophie couldn't help but feel stuck in an empty black void with no escape. The noble thing to do was to sacrifice her freedom for the happiness of everyone else, though, was it a sin to say she didn't want to? She was just like everyone else, with a few exceptions. She had feelings like every other elf; a specific forbidden feeling for a specific somebody.

Biana pursed her lips, not knowing what to say in return. She sat up next to Sophie and looked her in the eye. "I may not be able to do much about that and I don't want to make empty promises, but I _do_ promise that no matter what, I will always, _always_ , be there for you. You can count on that." Biana declared with a strong, determined voice, letting Sophie know she doesn't have to feel alone. Sophie let a small, thankful smile slip on her face. Biana knew Sophie too well now. She somehow could tell what Sophie was worried about and would always say things that comforted her.

Sophie didn't want to dwell on this serious matter anymore. Biana already told her what she wanted to hear. Complaining any more was unnecessary, especially since this sleepover was for the sole reason of cheering Sophie up. Sophie decided to change the topic.

"So… Lex… Don't you think he's grown?" Sophie started slyly, remembering the way Lex gazed at Biana with adoring eyes. She giggled to herself at the memory. Biana cocked her head with a confused expression on.

"What do you mean?" Biana asked, a bit suspiciously. Sophie grinned, nudging her best friend.

"Come on, you know what I mean! Lex is like the Keefe and Fitz in his grade! Well Rex too, but not the point." Biana stared at Sophie with unbelieving eyes.

"Are you kidding me? You think I have a thing for Lex?" Biana asked, astonished. Sophie winced.

"Not exactly. I think it's the other way around." Sophie sighed. Poor Lex. He really didn't seem to have a chance with Biana. Biana looked at Sophie in shock. Then she shook her head violently, as if it would somehow knock the thought out of her head.

"No, no, no. That is definitely not possible. I mean… Lex is like… he's like a little brother to me! I mean he's Dex's little brother and Dex is a friend and Lex is a friend too but… No it's just not like that. I mean I like someone who's taller than me and older than me… like…"

"Like Keefe?" Sophie asked knowingly, raising an eyebrow. Biana's face turned bright red.

"N-no! Of course not! I mean.. yes… but no!" Biana stuttered. Sophie laughed.

"Please, you have hearts glowing around you when you're with him!" Sophie teased. Biana's eyes widened in horror.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked, terrified. Sophie cracked up over her flustered friend. She waved Biana off.

"No, I'm just teasing you. Though thanks for admitting it!" Sophie smirked. Biana sent Sophie a glare.

"Oh, and what about you and Keefe?" Biana questioned, taking Sophie by surprise. Sophie froze.

"Uh… what?" Sophie stalled. Biana rolled her eyes.

"Please, that time we played base quest… you guys were in your own world." Biana pointed out. Sophie shook her head.

"Like I said… we're not like that." She said hesitantly. Biana looked dubious.

"Righttttttt…. then how about my brother?" A huge smirk was planted on Biana's face. Sophie's eyes bulged out at the question. Her face flushed as she stayed silent. Luckily, Fitz was out for the night, otherwise Sophie would have died with embarrassment if he happen to hear this. Biana found this amusing as she kept pressing Sophie for answers. They ended up talking until the late night and finally fell asleep. Talking to Biana had taken the worries out of Sophie's mind. Finally, Sophie had a dreamless, peaceful sleep, despite how tomorrow was her big day. The coronation.

* * *

It was the day of Sophie's coronation for becoming councilor. She was going to take the oath in front of all the elves, including her friends and some of her enemies. Her nerves were getting the best of her. Her palms were hot and clammy, and she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. Biana was helping Sophie get ready for the big ceremony. She picked out a lavishing high-low gown made of soft silk. The top half was a beautiful lacy white with red roses around the waistline, leading down to the flowing hem, layered like rose petals.

While Biana adjusted the dress for Sophie, Della fixed up Sophie's makeup and hair. Della added rosy colored blush and lipstick on Sophie that matched with her gown. She also applied a smokey brown and cream shadow to make Sophie's unique brown eyes pop. For her hair, Della decided to leave Sophie's crown of elegant, gold curls in a half up half down style, styling it with pearls and lovely headband of white roses. When they were done, Biana left to get the heels as Sophie walked up to the mirror and was shocked to see her reflection.

"Is that really me?" Sophie asked in a mixture of wonder and awe. She looked stunning, poised, and definitely presentable for the whole elven world to see. Della stepped next to Sophie and gave a proud smile. Her eyes teared up a bit as she gazed upon Sophie.

"You're a beautiful, charming girl, Sophie." Della put a hand on Sophie's back. Sophie returned a grateful smile.

"It's all thanks to you and Biana." Sophie replied. Della shook her head.

"No, it's all you, Sophie. The day we met, I knew that you would turn out to be a delightful girl." Della said with a knowing look.

"I think the exact word was a 'heartthrob'?" Sophie recalled jokingly. Della let out a laugh.

"Perhaps." Della said. Then she grabbed Sophie by the shoulders and turned face to face. "Sophie, I want you to follow your heart, ok? Becoming a councilor is a huge responsibility, and I believe you are fully capable of doing it, but remember who you are. I also want you to know that no matter what, you always have Grady and Edaline, and of course Alden, Fitz, Biana, and myself by your side." Sophie nodded and gave Della a big hug.

"Thank you." She whispered, feeling touched. The Vackers felt like family, other than Edaline and Grady of course. There was a knock on the door, and Della released Sophie to open it.

"Was someone coming today?" Sophie asked as Della rushed to open it. Della flashed a smile.

"Of course. It's your big day. Everyone wanted to be there fore you!" Della answered, opening the door to all of Sophie's friends. Fitz, Keefe, Dex, the triplets, Grady and Edaline, Alden, and Biana all stood at the door. They came in with huge smiles, giving Sophie a hug and warm words. Though Fitz, Keefe, and Dex were frozen by the door, all staring at Sophie with wide eyes.

"Hey Sophie." Fitz spoke, he avoided her gaze. A slight blush crept on his cheeks. "You look beautiful." Fitz whispered into Sophie's ear as he stood by her side. Sophie blushed and gave him a bright smile.

"Thanks," She said shyly. She looked up to find Keefe. She caught his eye and expected a joke to slip from his mouth, but instead she saw the emptiness in his forced smile. The forced smile that didn't even reach his eyes.

"Keefe—" She started to move towards him but he backed away, talking with the others. It was obvious that he was avoiding her. A pang of hurt spread in Sophie's chest. The smile fell from her face as her heart felt crushed. Why was Keefe acting so distant? "Keefe, why are you…?" She stepped closer but Fitz put a hand on her arm. She glanced back at him to see his normally bright teal eyes to be filled with sorrow and devastation. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Fitz? What—" She didn't even finish her sentence when Fitz shook his head.

"We're all supporting you Sophie. But… " Fitz hesitated and paused. Then, making up his mind, he shook his head. He wasn't going to finish. Sophie narrowed her eyes, suspiciously.

"But…?" She asked, getting worried. Fitz looked down at his hands.

"Never mind, it's nothing." He said quietly. "You need to focus on the coronation. It's a big deal, but I bet you'll be fine." He quickly excused himself, forcing a small smile before going off to join the others. Why were they acting so weird? Sophie thought to herself as she made her way towards the rest. They all gave her words of courage and even had a small toast. Finally, it was time. Everyone shuffled out of the room and light leaped to the coronation.

The coronation was held on a white marble pavilion in the center of a lake. The dome of the pavilion had an intricate, ornamental design and the still lake water was so clear, it reflected the azure sky above. The sight was marvelous and elegant, like a scenery from a fairytale. Plus, it seemed like all the elves in the world had shown up for this occasion. The councilors made a huge announcement of Sophie's coronation and everyone had shown up to see this historical moment. Sophie, the world's youngest elf to ever become councilor made the perfect headline of a magazine. So of course, there just had to be so many people. Sophie had never wanted so much attention and this crowd wasn't helping her nerves. Especially since councilor Emery had already started the opening speech.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. We like to thank you all for joining us on this very special day. Today, will be the day when a new leader is born and will join us councilors. She has achieved many accomplishments and has more potential than any other elf. She surpassed the evil forces that had once tried to tarnish the council and rightfully owns the title to nobility. The youngest elf to ever become nobility. I welcome you, Sophie Elizabeth Ruewen!" As Emery called Sophie up to the center of the pavilion, the crowd erupted into applause and cheers. Sophie wiped her sweaty palms on her dress and took a deep breath before taking a step on stage. She attempted a smile and waved to the crowd as she walked towards Emery. Emery gave her a reassuring smile, and slightly nodded to tell her she was doing fine. Then his face turned serious as he looked Sophie in the eye.

"Sophie Elizabeth Ruewen. Do you vow to do everything in your power to protect the elvin world and forever be in duty to the people?" Emery continued. Sophie eyes scanned the crowd of elves surrounding her. She knew she had to keep them all safe. But, she wasn't sure if she was capable of holding the responsibility for the lives of all those elves. Sophie wavered a bit as she spoke.

"Yes, I do." Emery nodded.

"And do you pledge off the right of marriage in order to focus on your responsibilities as a councilor?" Emery asked. Sophie hesitated. Her hands began to shake and she clenched them into a tight fist. Her head felt hot and she bit her lip. She caught Oralie's eyes that were filled of regret and sadness. Her typical bright eyes were more like a pool of dark, drowning tears. She stared down at Sophie with her lips pursed in a straight, firm line. Then she broke off contact with Sophie and stared straight ahead with a hard expression. She muttered something under her breath and though Sophie couldn't hear her words, she was able to read her mouth.

"Don't make the same mistake I did." Sophie caught Oralie saying. Sophie's eyes widened and she glanced back at Keefe, Fitz, and Dex. They all refused to look at her as Emery impatiently cleared his throat to bring back Sophie's attention. She didn't even realize that she hadn't made the oath yet. Sophie swallowed down her uncertainty and numbly tried to answer.

"I…" She paused. Emery raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to finish. Sophie squeezed her eyes shut and forced the words out.

"I swear." Immediately Sophie regretted what she said. She desperately wanted to take it back, but before she could, Emery placed a hand on her back and smiled to the crowd.

"Then I am proud to announce our new councilor! Congratulations Sophie Ruewen!" Emery announced to the crowd. The hollers and cheers echoed into the air as flowers were thrown up. Sophie put on a strained smile. Emery walked over to a table and picked up a delicate, silver torc necklace, that had a few white opal stones hanging off of the swirls. It fit around Sophie's neck like a choker and looked perfect with her red gown. Next, Bronte lifted up the silver cape that all councilors wore. It finally struck Sophie. This was the real deal. Bronte approached her and gave her a swift nod. He draped the cape around her shoulders and clasped it. The councilors all went up to her, giving her the formal councilor's accessories.

Last, was Oralie, holding the ornamental circlet in her hands. In the middle of the silver circlet was a white opal stone that matched the ones on her pendant, except this one seemed to have a glowing aura around it. Sophie's eyes was mesmerized by the beauty of it. She looked up as Oralie stood face to face with Sophie.

"Congratulations, Sophie." Oralie's voice was a cold whisper. Her tone was hard and emotionless as she held the circlet over Sophie's head. "I hope you'll chose to make wise decisions." Oralie continued, Sophie nodded.

"I will." Sophie whispered back. Oralie placed the circlet gently on Sophie's head as Sophie briefly closed her eyes. Oralie stepped away and Sophie glanced back at her. Silence settled between them and they both forgot the crowd in this unforgettable moment. The Oralie Sophie knew was once a delicate elf who was madly in love with her fellow councilor Kenric. But now, stood a women who had a harsh appearance and a tough mind. Oralie didn't smile or exchange any warm words. Instead, she slipped out a warning.

"Watch your back, Sophie. Things on the council are not as they appear." She said swiftly, walking away with great celerity. She left Sophie speechless and shocked. But Sophie didn't have time to make anything out of the warning as she was then surrounded by her family and friends. All were flattering her with comments and words of love. Sophie didn't really know how long the celebration had last, because all Sophie could remember was Oralie's warning and the feeling of being sunken in a pool of black tar, suffocating alone with regret.

 **Hi guys! It's Pen. edge here and even tho Bookworm said this in the beginning, i felt really bad for leaving u guys hanging for the longest time ever... I'm so so sorry! School became really busying and a lot of stuff happened (my exchange trip, etc) but even so i feel really guilty and hopefully u guys enjoyed this chapter!** **(Also will be uploading Future Self and will finish it this summer)**

 **IMPORTANT!: Also does anyone know how to get the cover upload to work? I drew up a cover for this story yet for some reason when i tried to save it as a cover, the page turned blank... and Bookworm tried it too but it didn't work... so if you know how, pls send me a pm or a comment! Thx!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, Bookworm here.**

 **I have something UBER important to say, so please please please read this.**

 **As you all know, Pen . Edge and I coauthor this story, each writing every other chapter. What you don't know is that this last chapter that I wrote will be my last indefinitely.**

 **I want to give you an explanation, seeing as anyone who wants to read our writing deserves that much. However I am afraid that the details of why are very personal and hard for me to talk about. Without going into much detail, I am really struggling with anxiety and...a plethora of depressing stuff. Writing used to be an outlet of mine, but lately I have come to a point where writing isn't working anymore. It wasn't working and so the story would suffer. I need to focus on getting better right now, and I need to let some stuff wait. I am sorry for leaving like this, and I can't say I know when I will be back. What's going on, it isn't an easy fix.**

 **However, never fret! Pen .Edge has been amazing about all of this. She is going to keep the story fabulously alive, and she is one of the best writers I have had the pleasure of reading so I know the story will be so wonderful. In fact she has been so wonderful and gracious about me bailing mid-story to deal with my crap, and I cannot thank her enough for that. It pains me to say it may be a good while before I write anything again. But I WILL be back. I will write another chapter in this story, someday.**

 **Thank you to everyone for understanding, Pen . Edge most of all. I love all you guys, and I really hope I can be back soon. Everyone take care and to quote Truman, "In case I don't see you later: good afternoon, good evening, and goodnight."**

* * *

 **Aw man... how am I supposed to even follow that up? Well, Pen. edge here.**

 **So everybody, sorry for taking such a long time with this story and updating it. With bookworm leaving for a bit, i'll try to keep the story running till she comes back... WHICH SHE MOST DEFINITELY WILL! (just don't know when) but i thank everyone who has been supporting us for now!**

 **It'll be kind of rough since this story idea is half hers and i literally always discuss my chapter content with her before i write them, so please bear with me as i try to figure out where this story is now going... and honestly i'm so sad to see bookworm leave cuz she's such a great friend! So everybody, let's all hope bookworm will get better soon cuz we all know this story will be way better with her! And thanks again for your patience! And bookworm, we'll wait for u to come back! :)**

 **So the next chapter is written by bookworm and as mentioned before, will be her last for now. So therefore, even tho she wrote it, let's all dedicate it to her, for working so hard on it and for loving this story so much! Thanks again everyone for being there for her and us! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys, pen. edge here. So this chapter is a special one. Why? Bc it's Bookworm's last chapter. That's why, instead of the usual dedication, i want this moment to be dedicated to Bookworm cuz she just deserves it! So again, thanks everyone for being so supportive and this chapter is literally adorable and i hope y'all enjoyed it as much as i did!**

 **THANKS TO** Ms. Fandom Fanatic, Cats666, Smiles1001, StellarAngel-18, addison foster **FOR FOLLOWING/ FAVOURITING!**

 **Xylia Neo: haha this story will definitely play with ur mind. Tho u seem pretty intelligent, u'll probs figure it out soon before we even get there but before that, u'll be along for a really (i guess u can say) deep, intricate, complex web of lies. tons of suspects thats for sure but u'll eventually find out! and i did try uploading to image manager but it doesn't seem to work for me or bookworm which is pretty disappointing since i drew up a cover for this story...** **sigh it just sucks a bit...**

 **Thank You: No... THANK YOU, my friend! This review made me so happy, u don't even know! First off, thank you so so so much! I'm really glad u noticed tbh... see the original KOTLC characters r just amazing but i kind of want to go deeper in their character, not just what's written but like their emotions that given from based backgrounds r unique with every different person. I also tried to focus more on the triplets and Dex cuz he just seems so underrated, u know? Like i don't like Dex as he is in the series per say and a lot of others don't too, but i think his character could be brought out more so that people do actually start to like him! But sorry I'm rambling... yikes. And PS. since u literally made my day, i'll give u a tiny spoiler to my story... future self may not end wit the ship u like (tho still i'll make sure the ending is memorable enough!) but maybe this one will ;) and PSS. I think i'll try! I don't know if i want to be a writer as my profeesion but i do want to publish a series so hopefully i'll get there one day. thanks for the encouragement! it means a lot :)**

 **Ms. Fandom Fanatic: Haha ur excitement is literally making me excited about this story! lol not that I'm not excited but like yeah u know what i mean! and haha yes this story does have a love... triangle... shape? probs bigger than a triangle but yeah I'm so pumped to write the whole complex thing! and haha yes we do have a theme of forbidden love so do enjoy that ;)**

 **Guest: hey the more i read ur story idea on the go back to the past, the more i want to write it! i can like envision the whole story! tho as much as i want to write it... i don't think i can handle 3 stories ;*( tho i'll be finishing up future self soon! just a few more chapter so if no one wrote the idea yet... i might consider writing it? i don't know but it's super interesting and i think someone totally should!**

 **EmUnited: awww thx friend! we hope u like this chapter too!**

 **Guest: oh there will definitely be more to this story... it'll be a very long story tho sorry about the slow updates... it's been a bit rough for the both of us... :$**

 **Guest: ahhh sorry for the cliffhanger lol i wanted to make sure u'd want to keep reading lol tho i do really apologize for the long wait! but here it is and thanks! tho sadly one of the best writers (aka bookworm) will be taking a break so i guess u'll have to stick with me :)**

 **Thx everyone and enjoy this lovely chapter! DEDICATED TO THE ONE AND ONLY THESUPERAWESOMEBOOKWORM!**

Chapter 4- Sophie's POV

 _This was a mistake._

Sophie plastered a smile on her face as she descended into the sea of elves waiting for her at the base of the pavilion, hoping none of them could see how terrified she was.

 _I shouldn't have agreed to this._

She fought the urge to pick at her eyelashes as she was met by three goblin guards that made Sandor look like a baby imp. They quickly formed a barrier around the new councilor, like a beefy force field of giant muscle. Her Great Goblin Wall of Muscle bowed to her, and the leader introduced himself as Aderez. Under any other circumstances she would have laughed at the fuss they were making, but as it was all she managed was a pathetic full body shudder.

 _I_ _ **can't**_ _do this._

Aderez seemed to notice her discomfort, and with surprisingly gentleness he pulled her right behind his large frame. "Keep it tight! No one but direct family allowed with Miss Ruewen today!" He barked at the remaining guards.

She silently thanked the goblin before they proceeded, wiping her clammy palms against her dress skirt and taking a deep breathe as they collided with the roaring crowds. If she had any normalcy before, it was definitely gone now.

 _This is insane._

Leading the train of councilors through the entire population of the Lost Cities Sophie tried to ignore her massive case of buyer's remorse and focused on the bulging veins on Aderez's back. For a moment she was so focused on his back that his vein seemed to pulse along with her racing heart…it was going to be a long night.

 _This is wrong._

She was shocked out of her…musings…when she suddenly felt herself enveloped by a large pair of familiar arms.

"Oh, Dad! You have _no_ idea how much I missed you!" Sophie clung to her adoptive father, feeling like the young girl she was for the first time in days. For a second, she even forgot about the crowds around them.

"I am so proud of you, Sophie!" He grinned, embracing her. "You ready to go home? Edaline has something waiting for you at home."

"Dad, I could not be more ready for anything."

Sophie clung to her dad and the five of them (her bodyguards insisted they not separate so soon) leapt to Havenfeild at last.

 _Oh god-what have I done?_

...

After her trying day, Sophie was more than ready to get back to her home, Havenfield, kick off her painful shoes, tear off her painfully constricting dress, cuddle her smelly imp, and finally be alone. In fact, for the first time in days she was on the verge of smiling in relief at that very prospect. She was mere seconds away from glorious release.

 _"_ _Sophie!"_

 _"_ _Shuu-"_

 _"_ _Over there-"_

 _"_ _They're here!"_

Sophie shook her head- or what she could only assume was her head at that mid-leap moment-she was so tired she was hearing things. She was stuck waiting in anxious anticipation, feeling her body stretch back to form, as her body formed away from the beam of light. She could almost smell the delicious fragrance of Edaline's mallowmelt.

Mouth watering and grinning in relief Sophie sunk her ridiculously high heels into Havenfield's sandy beaches, sucking in to heave a giant sigh of relief-that is, she meant to sigh. Instead her breath got caught in her throat as she was bombarded Sensory Overload 3000.

"What do you think?" Grady grinned down at Sophie. Speechless and not wanting to hurt her obviously ecstatic father she nodded in agreement. "It's not every day your daughter becomes a councilor. Edaline and I decided to dust off our party skills and throw one to top every legendary event we have ever thrown!" Grady gestured to the wild gathering, looking somehow like a crazier, more elegant time square on New Years.

"You…certainly did." She mumbled hesitantly at the obviously proud man.

Sophie stared in horrible awe. No one had been exaggerating when they said her parents threw legendary parties. This was…insane. Across the beach-where a shimmering golden sheen covering the sand kept it hard- elves dressed like Citizens of the Capitol **(AN: Hunger Games by Suzan Collins)** danced in sync. She could understand why they were so moved too: the elfish music had a strange undertone to it, like she could feel the music at her very core, urging her to sway with the enchanting tune.

As she searched the land for where it was coming from, she finally spotted a group of musicians, playing all strange, golden instruments to match their intricate golden floating platform. All around happy guests were served by conjurors, who never ran out of food or drinks, while chromokinetics illuminated the darkening sky of the beach with floating lights that topped any fireworks she had ever seen. Feeling water lapping at her feet Sophie turned around to see dozens of hydrokinetics clad only in pure white togas standing in the waves, bending the water into glittering ice sculptures on steroids. Apparently it didn't stop there because she could see more people inside, giving the pristine white house a much different atmosphere.

Yep, definitely insane and Capitol worthy. But it was also really wonderful, albeit chaotic.

"Are you alright, Miss Ruewen? You look pale." Aderez inquired.

Grady instantly turned moods to concerned father, "Sophie?" His furrowed brow asked all the questions he didn't give voice.

 _Are you okay?_

 _Was this too much?_

 _What can I do?_

 _Do you need me to get you out?_

 _Was today a mistake?_

Sophie could hardly tell what was going on past her racing heart. "I-"

"Sophie, you're here!" Edaline shouted running towards the immobile councilor.

Suddenly everything stopped. The music, the shouting, the laughter, the dancing. All that remained was the rapid beating of her heart and the flood of people enveloping her once again.

Familiar faces appeared amongst the nearest elves, Fitz and Biana with their entire extended family, Dex and the triplets and his, Keefe, along with Tam and Lhin, Tiergan with Prentice and his son, Marella, Jensi, Stinka, as well as all the other councilors. _Everyone_ was there _._ Hundreds upon hundreds of elves surrounding her.

Sophie felt her heart jump, and for a moment she couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and couldn't catch the sweat running down her dress. As though underwater she saw Grady pulling her and himself out of the crowd, her body guards making space, and the changing expressions on her friend's faces.

 _Breathe, Sophie!_ The familiar teal presence of her cognate filled her brain. _You have to breathe!_ He commanded. Feeling his calm surround her mind Sophie followed his advice and took a much needed breath.

 _Good, there you go. Just relax. You are having a panic attack. Just listen to me, and relax._ Sophie felt herself become aware as her heart slowed. She was nearly cradled in Grady's arms as he tried to get them out of the smother grasp of the giant crowd. She looked at Grady's worried face and couldn't do it anymore. Quickly she jumped away, and without bothering to maintain composure sprinted with every brain push in her power to her room on the third floor.

….

Once in her room Sophie clapped to shut her gargantuan window, and finally, _finally_ collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. She didn't know how long she sat there, hugging herself in the dark. Sophie numbly removed her circlet, the opal, and every accessory she had received and placed them on her table. In a daze she tried weakly to claw away her extravagant dress.

"Sophie?!"

Someone was at her door, knocking, but she didn't move.

"Sophie, please open up!" The voice pleaded.

 _Sophie, please answer me._

She wanted to, but what could she say?

 _Okay. I'll talk then._

 _So you won't believe what happened the other night. So I was just sleeping, like a normal elfin being, and I wake up, not really knowing why. So I try to go back to sleep and ignore it, right? But then I hear some other indiscernible sound in the hallway so I_ had _to investigate. There in the hall I see my brother setting up a slime trap, to catch Keefe, who was getting ready to scare Biana, who was talking with Lex on her imparter. So I scream "Whattheheackisgoingon"-like any sane person would-and it is like a domino effect. Alvar drops his slime on me, I slip and crash into him, who lands on Keefe, who screams and falls on Biana, and suddenly we are a pile of screaming slimy elves at 2 a.m. So a minute later Lex shows up with Dex on the imparter and they just started bawling they are laughing so hard._

 _For a while after that I wondered why I hang out with these people. And it's because they are_ my _people. You are my people, Sophie. So whatever is going on, we stick together, all of us. As your friend, as your family, as your cognate, and as your person, I am here for you. Just like you are always here for me. Even if it means just sitting outside your door until you feel better. I'll be here._

Sophie slowly walked to her door and inched it open.

 ** _Fitz?_**

 _Yeah?_

 _ **Can you come help me with this?**_ Sophie gestured to her giant gown. **_I can't reach._**

Fitz blushed, but didn't hesitate. _Yeah. Of course._

He ran a hand through his black hair, "So um, what-"

 ** _The zipper, on the back._** Sophie pulled her hair up so he could see, trying to use it to mask her flaming cheeks.

"Got it." Fitz stepped up and quickly helped her get out of the councilor garb, turning away before Sophie stepped out of it and into her pajamas.

"Thanks." Sophie mumbled. Now able to speak once she felt more like herself again.

"Anytime."

"Um…" Sophie looked anywhere but at him.

"Oh! I don't mean! Not like that-I mean anytime you need help- not with your dress-I mean if you _do_ need help with that I will-but not like _just_ your dress-I-yeah…"

"I know what you mean, Fitz."

"Oh good." He laughed.

"…What do you think they are doing right now?"

"Probably freaking out. The guest of honor ran away. Couldn't have helped their self esteem." He joked.

"Fitz!"

"Sorry." He didn't seem sorry. "Grady wanted to keep everyone away to give you some time away. He had your guards wait outside and he said he would start the auren flare. You want to head down?"

"No…I don't think I can handle all those eyes on me right now."

"Okay. Then I know what to do. Come with me." Fitz smiled.

"Where are we going?" Sophie hesitated.

"Don't you trust me?" He joked and held out his hand and pathfinder. Sophie had a flash of de ja vu. Was it was really so long ago that he had fist sat like that when they first met in the Forbidden Cities? Sophie had to fight a rush of familiar feelings that came up thinking about their early days together. Ever since they became cognates and Sophie had to come clean about her feelings it was a subject they didn't talk about. Now that she was a councilor it shouldn't ever come up again.

So why did his smile still give her butterflies?

"Yes!"

"Excellent!" Beaming Fitz grabbed Sophie's hand and pulled her to into his arms. Never loosening his grip on her, Fitz help up his pathfinder to the last rays of light in the sky. Despite having her own concentration, Sophie still felt Fitz stretching his consciousness over both of them, like a warm, protective blanket.

…

"Why are we at your house?"

"Because the entire population is at _your_ house. This is a place where no one can bother us."

 _You good?_ His transmitted.

She shook her head, "Yeah. This is actually perfect. Thank you."

"Yeah well, come on. I didn't want to come here just to sit at home." He held out his hand. Despite her better judgment telling her not to she took it. It was just a hand after all, it's not like she was marrying him or anything.

They walked like that, hand in hand, reveling in the peace and quiet. Neither of them wanted to be the first to break the silence.

 ** _Fitz?_**

 _Yeah?_

 _ **We're cognates.**_ It wasn't a question. Just a simple statement.

 _What do you mean?_

 _ **It's an open door. To transmissions and feelings.**_

 _So I've been told._

 _ **Which means, you know how I feel right now.**_

 _Oh._ He said, catching onto what she meant.

 ** _And I know how you feel too._**

Oh.

"We're here!" Sophie let go of his hand as she glanced up for the first time since they had arrived. They were at Everglen's forests, under a giant willow tree "This is what I wanted to show you. I started coming here when I was younger and always stressed about trying to be perfect. It was a get away. I even went there when everything happened with you and Dex and my dad. I thought it could be your place too."

"Oh, Fitz, it's fantastic! I-thank you." She smiled. She started to imagine days when she would need to escape from her job. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe she could do it.

"No!" Sophie shrieked as she felt Fitz's finger jab into her side.

"What the heck! You know I'm ticklish!"

"No thinking about that stuff right now!" He poked her again.

Laughing hysterically Sophie fell to the ground. "Well you are too!" Sophie shouted as she pinned Fitz down under her and tickled his sides in rightful vengeance.

"Okay! Okay, I concede!" Fitz cried.

"Haha, victory is mine!" Sophie looked at Fitz, blushing again as she realized how close she was to him. Before either of them thought one more thing their lips had met, Fitz cupping her head as she pulled him closer, softly melding together with the passion of pent up feelings and forbidden love.

Forbidden!

Sophie jumped off of Fitz like she had been electrocuted. The two of them stood up, Fitz standing a few feet away. "Sophie-that-we can't. I'm so sorry" His smile fell a little as he took another step back. That step was everything. It was the reality that she would never be able to be with someone she loved. It was a reality she wasn't ready for.

"Fitz, _I_ am sorry. I have to go. Grady is probably looking for me." He just nodded as she sprinted away.

It would be okay. This wasn't the end of the world. She wiped a tear away. I can be a good councilor. Make this worth it. Fitz will be fine and I can be fine too…

"I will be okay." She said to herself. The words had barely left her mouth when she felt a rough hand cover her mouth with a sickeningly familiar sweet scented cloth.


End file.
